


Lò phản ứng hồ quang và chiếc khiên của Captain America

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Captain America's Shield, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Arc reactor x Shield





	Lò phản ứng hồ quang và chiếc khiên của Captain America

Tôi là lò phản ứng hồ quang của Tony Stark hay còn gọi là Iron Man.

Tôi được chế tạo trong điều kiện ngặt nghèo, nhưng là một thành công vĩ đại. Tôi giúp chủ nhân mình sống sót, trao anh năng lượng để điều khiển những bộ giáp tràn ngập sức mạnh. Tôi được cho là một tuyệt tác, thế nên tôi có quyền tự hào về bản thân, có quyền kiêu hãnh.

Tony - chủ nhân của tôi là một người có thể không tốt trong mắt người khác. Anh kiêu căng, lời nói tràn ngập kiêu hãnh, phần lớn anh hành xử theo ý muốn cá nhân. Nhưng, có một mặt khác của anh mà chẳng ai dễ dàng nhận ra, một góc khuất tâm hồn - trái tim anh có những khoảng trống do ký ức tuổi thơ thiếu hụt tình yêu, anh dày công dựng vỏ bọc vững chắc để chắc rằng không một ai có thể thương tổn trái tim mình. Anh hay cười, nhưng là nụ cười trống rỗng, cố hợp thức hoá công việc, nụ cười thật lòng duy nhất mà tôi từng nghe, là lúc đưa anh bay thẳng lên trời cao xanh thẫm bằng bộ giáp đỏ ấy.

Nhưng mãi sau này, anh bắt đầu cười nhiều hơn, những nụ cười thật tâm, tràn ngập niềm vui thật sự, nhưng nụ cười ấy lại liên quan tới một người duy nhất - Steve Rogers.

Anh ta là Captain America, mạnh mẽ, dũng cảm, ai cũng quý mến anh ta, tất nhiên tôi cũng vậy, vì anh ta làm được điều tôi không thể - mang niềm vui đến cho Tony. Nhưng điều tôi không thích ở anh ta là chiếc khiên xấu tệ ấy - một chiếc khiên lạc hậu, lỗi thời, chẳng có tí giá trị khoa học nào khác ngoài tổ hợp công thức kiến tạo. Trái hẳn với cái búa của Thor, cây cung của Hawk, khẩu súng của Natasha, tôi có định kiến về cái khiên đó và tôi ghét cái khiên đó vô cùng. Cả hai tụi tôi vẫn đồng hành cùng nhau trong nhiều cuộc chiến, nhưng tôi càng ghét cái khiên đó hơn thôi, vì rõ ràng là lạc hậu đến thế mà lại có sức chiến đấu kinh người. Thật đáng ghét!!

Nhung trong đêm tối Tony sẽ không tự mình xoa dịu vết thương trong đêm tối, chẳng cần phải bị tổn thương bởi bất kỳ lời nói nào, dẫu đôi khi cả hai còn cãi nhau, nhưng niềm vui truyền từ trái tim ấy chưa bao giờ gian dối. Tôi nằm gần tim anh nhất và tôi biết điều đó.

Đôi khi cả hai cũng có mâu thuẫn, và nỗi buồn vẫn chiếm cứ trái tim, đó là khi cả hai lo lắng đối phương trước cái chết. Và đó là lần đầu tôi nghĩ về cái chết - đó là gì? Tôi cũng không biết nữa, chỉ biết đó là sự chia cắt giữa hai người yêu nhau tha thiết, là hình phạt tàn nhẫn nhất trần đời. Thế nên tôi cũng sợ hãi cái chết.

Và đến cuối cùng, tôi nhận ra niềm vui, nỗi đau của Tony chỉ liên quan mật thiết đến một người - Steve Rogers. Đôi khi tôi cũng không hài lòng với anh ta lắm (chủ yếu do cộng sự của anh là cái khiên ngốc nghếch, lạc hậu ấy) nhưng tôi biết, vì Tony từng thì thầm - không phải anh ấy sẽ chẳng là ai khác. Nên tôi miễn cưỡng chấp nhận.

Chấp nhận Steve tất là chấp nhận Captain, và cũng có nghĩa là phải chấp nhận cái khiên ngốc đó. Nhưng tiếng trái tim chủ nhân đập tràn niềm vui khiến tôi tạm buông bỏ định kiến mà chấp nhận một sự thật - Tony và Steve là dành cho nhau. Và lò phản ứng hồ quang và khiên (miễn cưỡng) dành cho nhau.

***

Tôi là khiên của Captain America, tức Steve Rogers.

Tôi là cộng sự trung thành của anh, chúng tôi cùng nhau chiến đấu, cùng nhau chiến thắng, cùng nhau bị đóng băng. Để ngày chúng tôi trở lại, thế giới sau lớp băng đã thay đổi đến chóng mặt. Giữa thế giới lạ lẫm, chúng tôi lại cùng nhau lạc hậu, nhưng rồi chúng tôi gặp Iron Man và lò phản ứng hồ quang của gã.

Ban đầu mọi việc đều ổn, trừ một việc - Tony Stark và cái lò phản ứng đó là hai tên quá mức kiêu hãnh, chẳng coi ai ra gì! Và tôi không ưa cả hai lắm. Và thật ra tôi cũng không hiểu, cái lò băng đó dùng để làm gì. (Tôi ghét băng, nên cái gì tôi ghét tôi sẽ nhét từ băng vào.)

Nhưng một ngày, tôi mới biết, người chế tác ra tôi là cha của Tony, và đau đớn thay, ông ấy đã dành quá nhiều thời gian trong đời cho tôi và Steve, đến mức lãng quên chính đứa con trai mình. Lần đầu, tôi mới biết thế nào là tức giận lẫn thương xót. Chỉ có giả vờ mạnh mẽ mới không tổn thương.

Tôi cũng biết cái lò kiêu căng ấy mang trách nhiệm cao cả - giữ mạng sống cho Tony. Công việc không hề được nghỉ ngơi, chỉ sơ suất là cái chết sẽ đổ ập xuống đầu gã. Tôi học cách thương cảm cho cả hai.

Nhưng thay đổi lớn nhất vẫn là vì Steve, anh ấy yêu gã. Tôi không quan tâm điều đó là đúng hay sai, tôi chỉ biết trong những cuộc chiến sinh tử, vẫn có một bóng dáng luôn kề lưng với Steve, quan tâm, giúp đỡ anh, và sẵn sàng chết vì anh. Bấy nhiêu đã đủ.

Tôi chấp nhận Tony Stark, chấp nhận lò phản ứng ấy, chấp nhận tình yêu của cả hai.

***  
Tôi là lò phản ứng hồ quang của Tony.   
Tôi đang bị đập thẳng vào giữa bằng cái khiên của Steve - người mà tôi đã chấp nhận cùng chủ nhân của mình, và cái khiên tôi đã chấp nhận.

Nếu hỏi tôi có đau không? Thì câu trả lời là thể xác tôi không có cảm giác, nhưng, tôi lại đau vì tiếng tim đập của Tony tràn ngập mất mát lẫn thương đau. Sau ngần ấy năm, anh mới mở lòng mà kết quả lại đau thương đến nhường này.

Tôi trách ai đây? Tôi không biết, tôi chỉ là một lò phản ứng hồ quang của Tony. 

***  
Tôi là khiên của Captain America và tôi bị bỏ lại sau sự kiện ấy.

Thân xác tôi trầy trụa, nhưng không xót xa bằng nỗi đau trong tâm thức tôi. Vì chẳng ai đúng trong câu chuyện này, cũng chẳng ai sai trong quyết định này. Tôi xót xa cho lò phản ứng vì bị đánh mạnh, tôi xót xa cho mình vì phải ở lại - Steve sẽ không mang tôi theo, chỉ vì người tạo ra tôi là nhà Stark.

Nhưng sâu hơn, tận cùng hơn, tôi biết Steve bỏ lại tôi chỉ vì anh nghĩ bản thân sẽ quay lại. Vì Tony là 'nhà' là chốn quay về của Steve và anh tin tưởng dù đi xa cách mấy rồi cũng sẽ phải quay về nhà.

Tôi được Tony nâng lên, phục hồi, lau chùi. Tôi lén nhìn gương mặt ấy và tôi không thấy gì ngoài nét hững hờ. Nhưng lò phản ứng lén nói tôi biết, thật ra trái tim Tony vẫn tràn ngập buồn bã khi thấy tôi, khi thông qua tôi mà nhìn về một dáng hình khác.

Tôi và lò phản ứng thôi không gặp nhau nữa. 

***  
Ngày tôi nhìn chiếc khiên ấy được trao lại cho Steve, tôi cảm thấy thật hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc thay Tony, thay Steve, thay cái khiên ngốc bị bỏ trong tủ quá lâu ấy.

Và chúng tôi sẽ cùng nhau chiến đấu trận chiến cuối cùng.

***  
Ngày tôi quay về với Steve, tôi thấy niềm vui trong ánh mắt cả hai, và tôi liếc nhìn lò phản ứng - tôi thấy cái lò ngốc ấy thật hạnh phúc. Bấy nhiêu đó thôi, lại đủ cho một ngày trở lại.

Và chúng tôi sẽ cùng nhau chiến đấu trận chiến cuối cùng.

***  
Tôi là chiếc lò phản ứng hồ quang của Tony, tôi cùng cái khiên già ấy chứng kiến cuộc chiến to lớn, vĩ đại của loài người.

Và giây phút tôi thấy chiếc khiên vỡ nát, tận cùng trong tôi sao lại cảm thấy chết lặng và trống rỗng đến tận cùng.

Tôi ở trên ngực Tony, vây xung quanh tôi là hơi ấm của con người, mà sao tôi vẫn thấy mình lạnh quá. À phải rồi, tôi là máy móc, làm sao lại có xúc cảm đây?

Phải chăng tôi - chiếc lò phản ứng hồ quang, một kiệt tác lại yêu cái khiên lạc hậu ấy?

Thật buồn cười. Tôi mang định kiến với chiếc khiên ngốc, chiếc khiên ấy lại thấy tôi quá kiêu hãnh, vậy mà lại phải lòng nhau…

Nhưng đừng lo, tôi sẽ cùng anh…

***  
Giây phút tôi vỡ nát, tôi thoi thớp nhìn chiếc lò phản ứng hồ quang lần cuối cùng, và tôi thấy em - chiếc lò phản ứng tràn ngập kiêu hãnh trở nên ảm đạm, điều đó còn đau đớn hơn hẳn thể xác tôi bị tan tành. Tôi muốn thắp sáng em bằng chính hơi tàn của mình, bởi lẽ, tôi yêu em, yêu từ rất lâu rồi..

Thế nhưng chẳng cách nào nói ra đâu, vì tôi đã ở cuối con đường. Tạm biệt Steve, tạm biệt em - lò phản ứng kiêu hãnh ạ, và tạm biệt anh, Tony Stark.

Nhưng khi chỉ còn hơi tàn, tôi thản thốt nhìn em dùng hết sức mạnh đỡ lấy cú búng tay của Tony và em hoá thành cát bụi. Những hạt bụi mềm mịn, nhỏ bé, theo làn gió bay về phía tôi, tôi chạm em, em chạm tôi, chúng tôi cùng nhắm mắt…

Tôi đã không còn sức để trách cứ ai, nhung tận sâu bên trong, tôi lại ích kỷ nghĩ rằng, như thế cũng tốt, vì cả hai chúng tôi sẽ không chia lìa, một trong hai không phải nhớ về kẻ còn lại trong nuối tiếc hay không đành nữa.

Hãy hạnh phúc nhé, Steve. Thay tôi cùng lò phản ứng này hạnh phúc nhé.

***  
Anh - gã khiên ngốc nghếch, anh đi rồi, tôi sẽ nói với ai đây? Đành nuối tiếc bỏ lại Tony - dẫu sao anh ấy rồi sẽ có Steve kề bên, sự sống của anh đã không cần tôi níu lấy, mà tôi chỉ muốn kề bên chiếc khiên ấy thôi.

Mất mát này hãy để tôi thay anh gánh lấy, Tony. Hãy để tôi trọn vẹn cùng chiếc khiên ngốc nghếch. Tôi sẽ không cần phải chia lìa hay nhớ về cái khiên ấy nữa, và tôi biết cái chết sẽ chẳng còn đáng sợ, vì đã có chiếc khiên ngốc ấy bên đời. Hãy sống tốt vì tôi, hãy hạnh phúc thay tôi và cái khiên ngốc nhé, Tony.

Tôi dùng hết sức, đỡ lấy thiệt hại khi búng tay của Tony. Bản thân tôi dần tan biến, nhưng tôi vẫn mong gió giúp tôi kề bên anh - chiếc khiên của Captain America..

Thì ra chết cũng đâu đáng sợ nhỉ? Vì có anh ở bên mà, khiên ngốc.


End file.
